percy jackson et le retour du Seigneur des Titan chap 1
by luna.ginny
Summary: préparez a vivre une histoire passionnante avec Percy Annabeth mais aussi tous leur amis et ennemis
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy Jackson Le retour du Seigneur des Titants**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : j'apprends que je suis Immortel**_

Je m'appelle Percy Jackson, j'étais un demi-dieu, vue que ma mère est une mortelle et que mon père est Poséidon dieu de la mer, des océans et des tremblements de terre. Je suis un demi-dieu, oui je sais ça paraît bizarre et un jour je me suis fait enlever. C'est à cause de Gaïa, mais je vais vous racontez ce qui c'est passé.

Un jour Annabeth qui est ma meilleure amie, m'avais donner rendez-vous au réfectoire, alors que je retournais à mon bungalow, j'eus la surprise de voir Méduse. La femme à la chevelure de serpents à qui j'avais déjà tranché la tête pendants ma première quête. Elle était là à m'attendre, au début je crue que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Mais quand elle m'a dit « Persée Jackson, fils de Poséidon qui n'est toujours pas mort. Je viens te prévenir que tous les monstres que tu as tuer sont de de retour parmi nous et tu vas payer toi et ton père » a t-elle dit en lançant une boule de feu sur ma fontaine et tout mon bungalow a pris feu. Elle m'avais emmené avec elle sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. J'étais prisonnier de Gaïa mère des Titans, mère de la Terre. Je ne voulais pas me joindre à elle, alors elle a décider que je deviendrais son fils. Cronos Seigneur des Titans, enfant de Gaïa et d'Ouranos et père de Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès. J'étais devenue son hôte, il me contrôlait parfois je me contrôlais parfois mais autrement lui seul me contrôlais. Pendant que je découvrais que j'étais devenu du Seigneur des Titans, Gaïa sa mère s'avançait vers moi avec une bulle à ses côtés l'ophiotorus. J'ai appris que les pouvoirs de l'ophiotorus était en fait les pouvoirs de tous les dieux : l'amour, la mer, le soleil, les enfers, la chasse, la sagesse, le feu, la guerre, les messages, la nature, le ciel, les mariage, le foyer, ainsi que le vin.

J'étais invulnérable grâce au Styx, mon point faible étant au creux de mes reins, mais sa seul la fille d'Athéna et moi même le connaissais. Le jour où j'ai su que Cronos était en moi, j'ai réussi à faire filtré un rêve à Annabeth et Grover mon meilleur ami qui est un Satyre. Dans ce rêve j'ai dit à puits de sagesse c'est le surnom d'Annabeth le mien est Cervelle d'Algue, que vue que elle seul savait où ce trouvait mon point faible. Elle devrait me tuer, puis j'ai dit à Grover de lui rappeler en cas de besoin. Lors de la guerre contre la déesse de la Terre, Cronos ainsi que tous les monstre que javais tuer et ce qui ce trouvaient dans le Tartare. La fille d'Athéna asseye de me tuer tous comme je lui avais demander. Mais la mère du Seigneur des Titans lui donna un coup de poignard, Quand je pue recontrôler à nouveaux mon propre corps. J'ai dégainé Tubulance alias Anaklusmos allant près du lit de Puits de Sagesse. Gaïa en face de moi, Annabeth se réveilla quand la Titanide pointa son poignard sur ma meilleure amie. Je sautais sur la déesse lui donnant des coups d'épées partout où je pouvait, par la suite les dieux l'endormir dans un sommeil très profond. Tandis que je pris Anaklusmos et l'enfonça sur mon point faible, Cronos reparti dans le Tartare pendants que j'agonisais. Au Enfers j'ai croisé Luke que m'a dit qu'il m'attendait.

Il m'aida à sortir des Enfers à la sortie, je vit mon père et il me serra dans ses bras.

Papa, je suis désoler de pas t'avoir prévenu lui dit-je

Je l'ai sue et j'ai même vue les rêves que tu as envoyer à tes amies

Merci

Pourquoi ?

De m'avoir donner cette épée

De rien

Et merci d'être là pour moi

Mais c'est normal

Je... lui dit-je avant de tombais à genoux en me tenant le ventre.

Percy ? Sa va ? Demanda mon père. Enlève ta main

Non... trop mal lui ai-je dit

Si enlève ta main Percy

Non répétai-je avant de tomber sur le coté pour essayer de diminuer la douleur.

Percy ?

Papa lui ai-je dit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Mais que ce passé t-il ? D'où venez cette douleur insoutenable ?

Je me réveilla, je n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux et j'entendis

c'est hors de question, croix tu vraiment qu'il l'a voulut ?

Eh bien je suppose que oui

Alors d'après toi Zeus mon fils aurait dit à Gaïa qu'il voulait devenir l'hôte de Cronos.

Eh si c'est lui avait tous manigancer avec elle, tu ne l'accepterai jamais ? Pas vrai Poséidon ?

Oh que si mais sa m'étonnerai beaucoup, jamais il aurait rejoint Cronos pour rien au monde.

J'ouvris les yeux et je vit Zeus et Poséidon face à face chacun pointant leur armes l'un sur l'autre. Un éclaire sur mon père, un trident sur mon oncle.

Soudain le sol se mit à trembler et je tomba par terre ? Les douleurs de mon ventre ne c'était pas arrêtaient. J'étais faible mais je réussi quand même à me levé en m'appuyant sur tous ce que je pouvait et je parvint à me glisser entre mon père et Zeus.

Arrêtez ! leur dis-je.

Je tapa du pied, il y eu un nouveaux tremblement. Je leva la tête et je vis les deux dieux entourer de décharges électriques pour Zeus et de cercles d'eaux pour Poséidon. Je me sentie plus faible que jamais, les décharges et les cercle se dissipèrent lorsque je tomba à terre. Je sentie des mains soulever ma tête et j'entendis la voix de mon père dire :

Percy arrête tu vas finir par te tuer, tu es tout pâles.

Je... réussi-je à articuler.

Je sentie qu'on me pris et qu'on m'emmena sur quelque chose. Mais je sentie aussi la mer, alors je me suis dit qu'on m'emmener sur un bateau. J'entendis à nouveaux la voix de mon père :

Percy ? Je sais que tu es conscient, ce n'est pas la peine de me répondre. Tu t'affaiblit tu n'est plus pâle tu es gris.

Où m'emmenait-il ? Je ne le savais pas, allais-je mourir ? j'entendis père dire.

Ne t'inquiète pas fiston tout ira bien.

Poséidon que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Chiron

Eh bien Percy et moi discutions quand il a eu des douleurs au niveaux du ventre il c'est évanoui et par la suite Zeus est venu et m'a dit que c'est de la faute de Percy s'il était devenu l'hôte de Cronos. Nous avions pointer chacun nos armes l'un sur l'autre quand Percy c'est mis entre nous deux et la il a taper du pied et je n'est pas totalement compris ce qui c'est passé mais mon frère et moi avions était soulever. Zeus était entourer de décharges électriques et moi de cercle d'eau. Il est tomber à nouveau et nous avions pu bouger de nouveau. Alors je me suis approcher de lui et j'ai vue qu'il était très pâle. Ensuite je l'ai emmener sur un bateau pour le ramener a la colonie. Il a besoin de grand soins.

Venez ont va à la grande maison, Percy ?

Chiron ! Il est mi-conscient.

D'accord, venez

Sur le chemin de la grande maison, je sentie que diverse personne m'observer.

Retournez à vos activités leur dit Chiron.

Brusquement je tomba par terre, quelque chose me sauta dessus, j'ouvris les yeux difficilement et je vis un chien des Enfers enfonçant ces griffes dans mon ventre. Puis le chien disparut en gerbe de flamme, je ne vit plus rien et tous mes membres se mirent à trembler. Quelqu'un me porta, puis ont me mit quelque chose dans la bouche de l'ambroisie puis du nectar. Sa ma parut vraiment bizarre car d'habitude cela me faisait du bien mais la rien ne fonctionner, ça me faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Je gémissait de douleur, tous mes membre était endoloris puis j'entendis.

Je ne comprend pas ni le nectar ni l'ambroisie ne fonctionne comment allons nous faire ?

Chiron l'eau rappelle toi quand nous jouons à capture l'étendard pendant la première année de Percy, pour récupéré des forces son père lui a conseiller d'aller vers l'eau et Percy la fait et c'est blessure était guérie et il c'est battue comme un chef juste après.

Oui vas chercher de l'eau s'il te plais Annabeth

tout de suite Chiron

j'entendis des bruits de pas puis je sombra dans les ténèbres. Quand je me réveilla il faisait nuit, mon corps était dans l'eau je me sentait mieux et vit Grover à coté de moi ainsi que Tyson mon demi-frère cyclope.

Salut me dit celui-ci

Sa.. lut.. Fré... Ro... ai-je pue articuler

Salut mon pote comment te sens tu ? Me demanda Grover

Sa... Va et toi

Bien sauf que toi sa n'a pas l'air d'aller

Si lui dit-je en sortant de l'eau, d'un coup je me sentis très fatiguer et j'avais mal partout je m'effondra au sol. Grover releva ma tête et dit :

Non tu vois ! Percy ? Appela Grover quand il vit que m'était plié de douleur.

Tyson reste avec lui je vais chercher Chiron.

D'accord dit Tyson puis il ajouta, frangin tient bon, tu sais papa est venu me prévenir pour toi quand il est venu te voir, j'ai décidé de venir avec lui.

Ty... dit-je Ty...

Chut Percy je suis la.

Ty... Je...

Tyson ? Percy ? Mais... C'était mon père.

Papa il s'est réveiller ont parler un peu, je lui ai dit de rester dans l'eau, mais il n'a rien écouté il est quand même sorti.

C'est pour ça que je vient de voir Grover cherchant Chiron ?

Ou... Ou... I.. dit-je

Percy ?

Aaaaaa !

Percy ? dirent Poséidon, Tyson, Grover et Chiron d'une voix.

Aaaaaa ! ma... mal..

Tyson aide moi dit Poséidon

Oui répondit celui-ci

Mon père pris ma tête entre ses mains avec précaution, Tyson pris mes jambe et il me remirent dans l'eau, je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Puis ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, pleins de monstres était autour de moi près a attaquer. Un éclair fonça droit sur moi et s'écrasa sur mon front ma vue se brouilla. Je sorti mon stylos et le décapuchonna, elle se transforma en épée Turbulence. Je sorti de l'eau, je me senti a nouveaux faible je tua quelque monstre avec du mal, puis je tomba sur Annabeth qui me dit tout en combattant :

Percy ? Qu'est ce que tu as au front tu es tout brûler !

Zeus lui dit-je

Quoi ?

Zeus éclaire... Zeus

tes pas bien !

Je sais... mais... veux me battre.

Non !

Attention !

Elle esquiva deux monstre qui lui sauter dessus, j'en tua un elle tua l'autre. Soudain une vague surgie de nul part, je sus que c'était mon père et même si j'étais faible je fit de même. Récupéra toute ma vivacité, toute ma puissance, je pulvérisa plusieurs montres tous comme mon père qui remarqua ma présence. Zeus étant en colère que je ne soit pas mort quand il m'avait toucher avec son éclair. Il essayer de toucher mais n'y parvenez, plus tard j'aperçus Tyson qui avait comme mon père et moi ensemble ont tua une bonne vingtaine de monstre mais j'avais l'impression que plus ont les tuer plus il y en avaient. Je me demanda qui avait formait cette guerre, je vis des drakaina, des lestrygons, des taureaux au sabot dérrin, j'arrêtai avec mes pouvoirs et fonça sur un des taureaux, je le pulvérisa et je fonça sur vingt drakainas, je les décapita en un coup d'épées et je vis Grover qui joué de la flûte de Pan.

Sa va mon pote lui dit-je en tuant un lestrygons.

Ouais toi tu vas mieux on dirait.

Ouais grâce a mon père, si tu veux je me suis transformait en un gigantesque vague comme lui la fait et j'ai retrouvé toute ma vivacité.

Super !

Regarde ! Je tapa à nouveau du pied et je me transforma en une grande vague et je tua un titan qui attaquer Grover, puis je redevint normal.

Waouh ! t'es doué

Merci

Et je reparti de mon côtés. Je vis alors Thalia, je lui lança un regard, un éclair fusa vers, je frappa encore un fois et me retransforma en une vague gigantesque. Je vis à nouveaux mon père, je le suivi, je vis alors Clarisse.

Eh lui dit-je Sa va ?

Non parce que t'es là m'a t-elle répondue

Attend je t'aide

Pas question je sais me débrouillé toute seule tocard

Non regarde et je transperça un chien des Enfers qui était juste a cotés d'elle près a lui bondir dessus.

Merci

De rien

Je vis Grover à terre et je parti l'aidé.

Gov' sa va ? As tu une idée de qui aurait pu déclenché cette guerre ? Lui demandai-je.

Aucune et oui merci mon pote

Pas de quoi bon j'y vais à plus

à plus

pendant que je me battait je vis Chiron tiré des flèches sur deux lestrygons. Une drakaina me pris par surprise et réussi à m'enfoncer sa lance dans le bras, j'allai tout de suite voir Chiron lui montrer mon bras et il me dit :

Percy ne t'inquiète pas ce sont les pouvoirs de l'ophiotorus.

Quoi ? Bredouillai-je

ce sont les pouvoirs de l'ophiotorus Percy.

Je non c'est impossible de l'ichor

Oui Percy

pourquoi fallait-il que je sois immortel ? Mon père arriva près de moi et me dit :

Percy la guerre est presque fini ensuite nous discuterons de tous sa, d'accord.

D'accord

Allez vient m'aidai

Oui j'arrive

hm !

Ensemble nous tuâmes tous les montres qui rester ainsi la guerre fut enfin fini.

Je vis Rachel notre nouvel Oracle.

Salut sa va ?

Oui et toi me répondit-elle

On peut dire ça oui

pourquoi ?

Je...

Tu ?

Je suis devenu Immortel

Quoi ?

Je suis devenu Immortel

Oui sa je l'avais compris mais comment ?

L'ophiotorus

La vache qui nage

Oui si tu veux, heu... ne le dit à personne

D'accord

Bon à plus tard je doit parlais avec mon père et Zeus

OK, tu me dira quoi ?

Oui

A plus tard

je partie voir mon père je lui dit :

C'est mal ?

Non mais Zeus va croire que tu sera une menace

Je le suis toujours pour lui

Oui

C'est pour ça qu'il a voulut me tuer quand j'ai ramené l'ophiotorus

Oui mais je m'y suis opposer jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit tu tuer

Merci

Pas de quoi.

Alors dit Zeus

Alors quoi ? Lui répondit mon père

Ont le tue ou pas

Hors de question et crois tu que je tuerai mon propre fils jamais

je pensais bien que tu dirais sa

Ah oui mais tu parle de tuer mon fils et moi si je parlais de tuer ta fille tu dirais quoi ? Hein ?

Que si tu voulais la tuer ce serais la guerre.

C'est toi qui à déclenché cette guerre ?

Bien sur

résultat tu a perdu tu voulais le tuer

oui

mais tu là manquer

non quand il était dans l'eau je l'ai toucher avec un éclair

c'est pour cela qu'il saigner au front et qu'il était brûler

oui

mais il y a quelque chose dont tu n'est pas au courant

Ah oui et quel est cette chose dont je ne suis pas au courant ?

Je suis Immortel ! Lui dit-je

Ah oui voyons sa me dit Zeus en m'attrapant par le coup

Lâchez moi lui dis-je et dans un ecce de colère je me transforma en une grosse boule lumineuse et je redevins normal, le dieu des cieux me lâcha.

L'ophiotorus ?

Oui a dit Poséidon

Dis moi n'aurais tu pas eu une soudaine envie de devenir immortel ?

Quoi alors vous croyez que j'ai voulus être l'hôte de Cronos ? demandai-je

Oui répondit Zeus

Mon frère croit que TU es une menace.

Moi une menace lui dit-je

Oui répondit le frère de mon père. Il s'avança vers moi son éclair en main et ajouta

De l'ichor, hm qu'allons nous faire de toi ?

Tu ne le touchera pas dit le dieu de la mer en se mettant entre son frère et moi.

Oh ! Si nous faisons un combats juste toi Percy et moi, rien que nous qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Je me tourna vers mon père.

Heu... dis-je à Zeus

C'est oui ou non ! Déclara celui-ci

Et si je dis Non que ce passera t-il ?

Eh bien disons que mourra dans d'affreuse souffrance.

Pas question que tu touche à mon fils dis Poséidon

Ah oui, eh bien REGARDE Bien frero ! Il rit

Quoi ?

Ton fils vas mourir devant tes yeux.

Nan ! Dis-je Arrêtez de vous disputez pour rien, si vous voulez un combat seulement entre vous et moi Zeus je suis d'accord.

Hum ! Vient et toi tu peut venir juste pour regardez dit-il à l'adresse de mon père

je viens seulement pour mon fils

d'accord

Zeus conduisîmes mon père et moi dans une arène où ils faisaient les combats ou entraînements, je me mit en face du dieu des cieux.

Commençons a dit Zeus

En garde ! À dit Poséidon

Mon père mit de l'eau de mon côtés et le ciel (il n'y avait pas de toi) est devenu noir.

A vous l'honneur dis-je

Fort bien dit Zeus, mais avant je veux faire quelque chose. Il pointa son éclair et traça un carré autour du terrain et il dit à mon père.

Comme ça si tu veux participé tu ne pourras pas.

J'ai confiance en toi fiston, m'a t-il dit

Merci lui ai-je dis

Le dieu des cieux pointa ensuite son arme vers et tira. Je tapa du pied et une grande vague ce plaça devant moi comme une barrière, je réfléchissais intensément puis j'entendis dans tête, « l'eau est son point faible, utilise l'eau. » Je savais que c'était mon père qui venait de me conseiller. Alors je me concentra, j'ai fermé les yeux. Quand je les rouvrit, je vis plein d'eau autour de Zeus et moi, puis un trident se matérialisa devant moi. Alors j'envoyai toute l'eau sur le dieu et a la vitesse de la lumière, je me devant, tout près et je plantai mon trident dans son ventre. Zeus gémissant de douleur, de l'ichor coulant de son ventre, il lâcha son éclair et dit :

Tu y es parti un peu fort là.

Si j'aurais voulu vous tuez, vous auriez fait exactement la même chose ? C'est vous qui m'avais mit en colère.

Oui j'y aurais été franchement.

J'ai gagné ou perdu ?

Tu as gagné

Tandis que j'envoyai de l'eau pour guérir Zeus, mon père me rejoint et me dit :

il n'airait jamais fais ça pour toi Percé

Je sais, mais peut-être que en faisant ça il le fera pour les autres et autre que ses enfants, même ses ennemis qu'il croit qu'ils sont des menaces, moi par exemple.

Mais tu ne le connais pas Percé.

Non il ne me connais pas dit Zeus, il se leva, m'attrapa, me plaqua au sol, pris mon épée la mis contre ma gorge et dit

Toi ne t'en mêle pas

Mais je ne m'en Mêle pas mon FRERE dit mon père avec un petit rire

Bien

LE SOLEIL

Quoi ? dit Zeus

Puis il me regarda, à la base il était en train de m'étrangler lorsque je me suis transformer en une boule lumineuse qui devait être le soleil. Le dieu des cieux hurla de douleur, il me lâcha. De l'eau tourbillonner autour de moi, puis je redevins moi-même et Poséidon me demanda :

Sa va ?

Je... Je croit que oui

Je n'ai pas fini avec toi hurla Zeus

Laisse-le, il est épuisé lui dit mon père

Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir l'achevé

Je tapa à nouveau du pied croyant qu'une énorme vague allé sortir au lieux de ça une vague minuscule en sorti et parti aussitôt. Zeus me lança un nouvel éclair et je fut touché, je transforma en un arc-en-ciel et je parti loin des deux dieux. Puis je m'aperçus que j'étais près de la colonie des sangs-mêlés, alors je décida d'y retourner. Je reprit ma forme normal, et j'entra je passa devant Peules le dragon qui garde la toison d'or. J'entrai dans la Grande Maison pour voir Chiron, il me dit :

Salut Percy, comment vas tu ?

Épuisé, je viens de me battre contre Zeus mais bon sa va !

Tu tes battue contre Zeus ?

Oui heu... Chiron je doit vous dire heu...

oui ?

Je suis Immortel.

Ah je m'en douté le dieu des cieux ne se serait pas battu contre toi, autrement.

C'est aussi a cause de ça ? Demandai-je en montrant le sang couleur or qui coulait de mon bras.

Oui aussi mais tu c'est la guerre elle a été crée par

Zeus l'interrompais-je

Oui, bon Percy je vais te laissé aller te reposer vue que tu as eu une dure journée.

À plus tard Chiron

à plus tard

Et je parti vers le bungalow de Poséidon. Il avait était rebâtie, avec ces beaux coquillage, j'entra à l'intérieur et y trouva Tyson qui dormait paisiblement. Je me mis dans mon lit ferma les yeux et je repensa à tous ce qui c'était passé. Puis je sombra dans le sommeil.

Je me réveilla et vis Tyson qui continuait de me secoué pour me réveillé, une fois qu'il vit que l'étais, il arrêta.

Salut frangin chu content que tu sois revenu, mais pourquoi as tu mis autant de temps ?

Salut, j'étais avec papa et Zeus

Ah oui et ?

Je me suis battu contre le dieu des cieux

Quoi ? Alors c'est pour ça sa que tu saigne... il interrompit lui-même

Oui et pourquoi fait tu cette tête ?

C'est de l'ichor ?

Oui

Tu es Immortel ?

Oui, désoler

Quoi désoler

Bah oui désoler d'être Immortel, je ne voulais pas c'est

Gaïa et Cronos à t-il dit sans me laissé finir ma phrase

Oui, tu te souvient de Bessie enfin je veux dire l'ophiotorus ?

Oui bien sur pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est à cause de ça que je suis devenu Immortel

Mais, comment ?

Sa je n'en sais rien

Et c'est quoi ?

Quoi ?

Ces pouvoirs ?

Ah ! Les pouvoirs de touts les dieux

Quoi ?

Les pouvoirs de tous les dieux répétai-je

C'est possible ça ?

Apparemment oui

Waouh !

Tu viens on va manger

Oui, mon frère est IMMORTEL !

Chut ! Dis rien s'il te plais

D'accord

nous sortîmes pour allez au petit déjeuné, je m'étais à peine assis à la table de Poséidon que j'eus la surprise de voir Grover, Annabeth et :

Clarisse ?

Et oui tocard me répondit-elle

Je.. Je pourrais vous parlez après s'il vous plais ?

Oui bien sur ! Dirent-il d'une même voix.

À tout à l'heure

à toute à l'heure !

Tyson et moi mangions la moitié de notre assiette et l'autre nous la jetions au feu pour notre père. Ensuite nous allions au lac pour y faire du canoë-kayak, quand Annabeth et Grover arrivèrent. Et Biquet m'a dit :

Chiron organise un capture l'étendard !

Ah bon et quand ?

Ce soire

OK, je vais allez m'entraîner

D'accord

T'as pas besoin dit Tyson

Si oh que si

OK va-s'y

A plus

A plus

Je reparti vers mon bungalow mettre mon armure et je partie dans l'arène. Je m'entraîna toute la journée, quand la conque sonna l'heure du dîner, je parti ranger mon armure, remis Turbulence dans sa forme de stylo et je parti vers le pavillon réfectoire. Je mangea à toute vitesse pour pouvoir m'entraîner encore un peu. Lorsque la conque sonna une deuxième fois pour indiquer que le capture l'étendard aller commencer, je parti avec mon équipe dans la forêt prendre place. La conque sonna une troisième fois pour indiqué que le jeu pouvait commencer, je parti tout de suite et évitant les coup d'épées pour ne pas être blesser. Je parvint à arriver jusqu'à l'étendard rouge, car le mien était bleu, je touchai à peine que douze chasseresses m'entouraient. Je me battais comme un chef, évitant toutes les flèches, je blessa trois d'entre elle. Quand Thalia vit ça j'esquivai un de ses éclairs, heureusement parce que si je ne l'aurai pas fait je serai griller. Alors toutes les chasseresses sauf Thalia reculèrent, et nous nous lançâmes dans un combat sans merci. Je parais avec mon épée toutes les de la fille de Zeus, alors en colère elle lâcha son arc et elle pris son bouclier et sa lance. Pendants dix minutes nous nous battîmes sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle est réussi à me désarmer. Alors elle m'enfonça sa lance dans le ventre, je gémis de douleur et je là pris par la taille et je lança Thalia contre le tronc d'un arbre ce qui faillis le cassé. Je récupérai Turbulence et je fonça sur elle, de peur la fille de Zeus recula et je mis un pied sur sa poitrine en signe que j'avais gagné, à présent le capture l'étendard avait cessé et tous les sangs-mêlés nous regarder. Puis d'un coup je sentis une douleur insupportable au niveau où Thalia avait enfoncer sa lance, je plaqua aussitôt une main sur la blessure, reculant et tombant à genoux, je vis Annabeth courir vers moi, elle dit alors :

Percy laisse moi voir

Tu me promet que tu m'aimeras toujours tel que je suis ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Regarde, lui dis-je en retirant ma main, quand elle vis l'ichor, elle me regarda et elle me dit

Tu es ..

Oui l'interrompis-je

Mais pourquoi ne nous la tu pas dis ?

J'ai... Essayais... Mais j'ai... Complètement ou... Oublié, à cause.. du jeu.

Oui d'accord, mais sa ne s'oublie pas ça quand même, et qui est au courant ?

Mon père... Zeus, Chi... Chiron... Et Tyson.

Mais alors c'est dont tu devais nous parler avant que Grover ne te dise qu'il y avait capture l'étendard ?

Oui

Et c'est pour cela aussi que Tyson à dit « tu n'en a pas besoin » ?

Oui

Que quelqu'un aille chercher Chiron et vite. À dit Thalia.

De toutes façon... Ton père... Voulait me... Tuer..

Ce ne sera pas maintenant que tu mourras.

Qui te dit qu'il mourra ? Est intervenue Annabeth

Personne mais on ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver.

Oui c'est vrai

Que ce passe t-il ici ? Demanda Chiron

C'est Percy. Répondit la fille d'Athéna

Reculez !

Chi... dis-je

Comment ?

Moi ! Dit Thalia

Vous vous êtes battu ?

Ou.. I. répondais-je. Puis je vis une gigantesque vague et entendis :

Percy ? C'était Tyson

Ty... Son ! Répondais-je

Percy ?

Il est là lui répondit Chiron

Percy ? Qu'est ce qui... il s'interrompit lui-même en voyant que je gisait au sol blessé.

Ty...

Qui ?

Tha... Lia... Ne... Fait... Rien

Si tu le dis

Percy il va falloir que tu t'accroche sa va secoué

D'a... Ccord...

Il me pris sur son dos et se mis à galopé vers la grande maison où il me soigna puis je reparti vers le bungalow de Poséidon et y retrouva Tyson m'attendant.

Sa va ? Me demanda t-il

Mieux ! Répondis-je. Et toi ?

Bien, pourquoi vous êtes vous battu ?

Eh bien c'est Thalia qui à commencer, elle a faillit me tuer avec un de ses éclairs, alors toues les chasseresses ont reculer et nous avons commencer à nous battre.

Oui mais je croyais que tu étais devenu plus rapide et tous ça ?

Oui je le suis mais j'ai besoin d'entraînement, je te l'ai dis.

Oui je sais. Soupira t-il

Bonne nuit, je suis crever moi.

Bonne nuit frangin.

Je me mis dans mon lit, mais je m'étais à peine allonger que je me redressa aussi vite et je pris mon téléphone. Puis je l'alluma et vis qu'il n'était que dix heures un quart, puis je vis la photo d'Annabeth qu'elle m'avait envoyer pendant que j'étais en deuxième années de la colonie des sangs-mêlés. Ensuite j'éteignais mon téléphone, et m'endormis.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Percy Jackson Le retour du Seigneur des Titants**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : j'apprends que je suis Immortel**_

Je m'appelle Percy Jackson, j'étais un demi-dieu, vue que ma mère est une mortelle et que mon père est Poséidon dieu de la mer, des océans et des tremblements de terre. Je suis un demi-dieu, oui je sais ça paraît bizarre et un jour je me suis fait enlever. C'est à cause de Gaïa, mais je vais vous racontez ce qui c'est passé.

Un jour Annabeth qui est ma meilleure amie, m'avais donner rendez-vous au réfectoire, alors que je retournais à mon bungalow, j'eus la surprise de voir Méduse. La femme à la chevelure de serpents à qui j'avais déjà tranché la tête pendants ma première quête. Elle était là à m'attendre, au début je crue que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Mais quand elle m'a dit « Persée Jackson, fils de Poséidon qui n'est toujours pas mort. Je viens te prévenir que tous les monstres que tu as tuer sont de de retour parmi nous et tu vas payer toi et ton père » a t-elle dit en lançant une boule de feu sur ma fontaine et tout mon bungalow a pris feu. Elle m'avais emmené avec elle sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. J'étais prisonnier de Gaïa mère des Titans, mère de la Terre. Je ne voulais pas me joindre à elle, alors elle a décider que je deviendrais son fils. Cronos Seigneur des Titans, enfant de Gaïa et d'Ouranos et père de Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès. J'étais devenue son hôte, il me contrôlait parfois je me contrôlais parfois mais autrement lui seul me contrôlais. Pendant que je découvrais que j'étais devenu du Seigneur des Titans, Gaïa sa mère s'avançait vers moi avec une bulle à ses côtés l'ophiotorus. J'ai appris que les pouvoirs de l'ophiotorus était en fait les pouvoirs de tous les dieux : l'amour, la mer, le soleil, les enfers, la chasse, la sagesse, le feu, la guerre, les messages, la nature, le ciel, les mariage, le foyer, ainsi que le vin.

J'étais invulnérable grâce au Styx, mon point faible étant au creux de mes reins, mais sa seul la fille d'Athéna et moi même le connaissais. Le jour où j'ai su que Cronos était en moi, j'ai réussi à faire filtré un rêve à Annabeth et Grover mon meilleur ami qui est un Satyre. Dans ce rêve j'ai dit à puits de sagesse c'est le surnom d'Annabeth le mien est Cervelle d'Algue, que vue que elle seul savait où ce trouvait mon point faible. Elle devrait me tuer, puis j'ai dit à Grover de lui rappeler en cas de besoin. Lors de la guerre contre la déesse de la Terre, Cronos ainsi que tous les monstre que javais tuer et ce qui ce trouvaient dans le Tartare. La fille d'Athéna asseye de me tuer tous comme je lui avais demander. Mais la mère du Seigneur des Titans lui donna un coup de poignard, Quand je pue recontrôler à nouveaux mon propre corps. J'ai dégainé Tubulance alias Anaklusmos allant près du lit de Puits de Sagesse. Gaïa en face de moi, Annabeth se réveilla quand la Titanide pointa son poignard sur ma meilleure amie. Je sautais sur la déesse lui donnant des coups d'épées partout où je pouvait, par la suite les dieux l'endormir dans un sommeil très profond. Tandis que je pris Anaklusmos et l'enfonça sur mon point faible, Cronos reparti dans le Tartare pendants que j'agonisais. Au Enfers j'ai croisé Luke que m'a dit qu'il m'attendait.

Il m'aida à sortir des Enfers à la sortie, je vit mon père et il me serra dans ses bras.

Papa, je suis désoler de pas t'avoir prévenu lui dit-je

Je l'ai sue et j'ai même vue les rêves que tu as envoyer à tes amies

Merci

Pourquoi ?

De m'avoir donner cette épée

De rien

Et merci d'être là pour moi

Mais c'est normal

Je... lui dit-je avant de tombais à genoux en me tenant le ventre.

Percy ? Sa va ? Demanda mon père. Enlève ta main

Non... trop mal lui ai-je dit

Si enlève ta main Percy

Non répétai-je avant de tomber sur le coté pour essayer de diminuer la douleur.

Percy ?

Papa lui ai-je dit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Mais que ce passé t-il ? D'où venez cette douleur insoutenable ?

Je me réveilla, je n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux et j'entendis

c'est hors de question, croix tu vraiment qu'il l'a voulut ?

Eh bien je suppose que oui

Alors d'après toi Zeus mon fils aurait dit à Gaïa qu'il voulait devenir l'hôte de Cronos.

Eh si c'est lui avait tous manigancer avec elle, tu ne l'accepterai jamais ? Pas vrai Poséidon ?

Oh que si mais sa m'étonnerai beaucoup, jamais il aurait rejoint Cronos pour rien au monde.

J'ouvris les yeux et je vit Zeus et Poséidon face à face chacun pointant leur armes l'un sur l'autre. Un éclaire sur mon père, un trident sur mon oncle.

Soudain le sol se mit à trembler et je tomba par terre ? Les douleurs de mon ventre ne c'était pas arrêtaient. J'étais faible mais je réussi quand même à me levé en m'appuyant sur tous ce que je pouvait et je parvint à me glisser entre mon père et Zeus.

Arrêtez ! leur dis-je.

Je tapa du pied, il y eu un nouveaux tremblement. Je leva la tête et je vis les deux dieux entourer de décharges électriques pour Zeus et de cercles d'eaux pour Poséidon. Je me sentie plus faible que jamais, les décharges et les cercle se dissipèrent lorsque je tomba à terre. Je sentie des mains soulever ma tête et j'entendis la voix de mon père dire :

Percy arrête tu vas finir par te tuer, tu es tout pâles.

Je... réussi-je à articuler.

Je sentie qu'on me pris et qu'on m'emmena sur quelque chose. Mais je sentie aussi la mer, alors je me suis dit qu'on m'emmener sur un bateau. J'entendis à nouveaux la voix de mon père :

Percy ? Je sais que tu es conscient, ce n'est pas la peine de me répondre. Tu t'affaiblit tu n'est plus pâle tu es gris.

Où m'emmenait-il ? Je ne le savais pas, allais-je mourir ? j'entendis père dire.

Ne t'inquiète pas fiston tout ira bien.

Poséidon que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Chiron

Eh bien Percy et moi discutions quand il a eu des douleurs au niveaux du ventre il c'est évanoui et par la suite Zeus est venu et m'a dit que c'est de la faute de Percy s'il était devenu l'hôte de Cronos. Nous avions pointer chacun nos armes l'un sur l'autre quand Percy c'est mis entre nous deux et la il a taper du pied et je n'est pas totalement compris ce qui c'est passé mais mon frère et moi avions était soulever. Zeus était entourer de décharges électriques et moi de cercle d'eau. Il est tomber à nouveau et nous avions pu bouger de nouveau. Alors je me suis approcher de lui et j'ai vue qu'il était très pâle. Ensuite je l'ai emmener sur un bateau pour le ramener a la colonie. Il a besoin de grand soins.

Venez ont va à la grande maison, Percy ?

Chiron ! Il est mi-conscient.

D'accord, venez

Sur le chemin de la grande maison, je sentie que diverse personne m'observer.

Retournez à vos activités leur dit Chiron.

Brusquement je tomba par terre, quelque chose me sauta dessus, j'ouvris les yeux difficilement et je vis un chien des Enfers enfonçant ces griffes dans mon ventre. Puis le chien disparut en gerbe de flamme, je ne vit plus rien et tous mes membres se mirent à trembler. Quelqu'un me porta, puis ont me mit quelque chose dans la bouche de l'ambroisie puis du nectar. Sa ma parut vraiment bizarre car d'habitude cela me faisait du bien mais la rien ne fonctionner, ça me faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Je gémissait de douleur, tous mes membre était endoloris puis j'entendis.

Je ne comprend pas ni le nectar ni l'ambroisie ne fonctionne comment allons nous faire ?

Chiron l'eau rappelle toi quand nous jouons à capture l'étendard pendant la première année de Percy, pour récupéré des forces son père lui a conseiller d'aller vers l'eau et Percy la fait et c'est blessure était guérie et il c'est battue comme un chef juste après.

Oui vas chercher de l'eau s'il te plais Annabeth

tout de suite Chiron

j'entendis des bruits de pas puis je sombra dans les ténèbres. Quand je me réveilla il faisait nuit, mon corps était dans l'eau je me sentait mieux et vit Grover à coté de moi ainsi que Tyson mon demi-frère cyclope.

Salut me dit celui-ci

Sa.. lut.. Fré... Ro... ai-je pue articuler

Salut mon pote comment te sens tu ? Me demanda Grover

Sa... Va et toi

Bien sauf que toi sa n'a pas l'air d'aller

Si lui dit-je en sortant de l'eau, d'un coup je me sentis très fatiguer et j'avais mal partout je m'effondra au sol. Grover releva ma tête et dit :

Non tu vois ! Percy ? Appela Grover quand il vit que m'était plié de douleur.

Tyson reste avec lui je vais chercher Chiron.

D'accord dit Tyson puis il ajouta, frangin tient bon, tu sais papa est venu me prévenir pour toi quand il est venu te voir, j'ai décidé de venir avec lui.

Ty... dit-je Ty...

Chut Percy je suis la.

Ty... Je...

Tyson ? Percy ? Mais... C'était mon père.

Papa il s'est réveiller ont parler un peu, je lui ai dit de rester dans l'eau, mais il n'a rien écouté il est quand même sorti.

C'est pour ça que je vient de voir Grover cherchant Chiron ?

Ou... Ou... I.. dit-je

Percy ?

Aaaaaa !

Percy ? dirent Poséidon, Tyson, Grover et Chiron d'une voix.

Aaaaaa ! ma... mal..

Tyson aide moi dit Poséidon

Oui répondit celui-ci

Mon père pris ma tête entre ses mains avec précaution, Tyson pris mes jambe et il me remirent dans l'eau, je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Puis ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, pleins de monstres était autour de moi près a attaquer. Un éclair fonça droit sur moi et s'écrasa sur mon front ma vue se brouilla. Je sorti mon stylos et le décapuchonna, elle se transforma en épée Turbulence. Je sorti de l'eau, je me senti a nouveaux faible je tua quelque monstre avec du mal, puis je tomba sur Annabeth qui me dit tout en combattant :

Percy ? Qu'est ce que tu as au front tu es tout brûler !

Zeus lui dit-je

Quoi ?

Zeus éclaire... Zeus

tes pas bien !

Je sais... mais... veux me battre.

Non !

Attention !

Elle esquiva deux monstre qui lui sauter dessus, j'en tua un elle tua l'autre. Soudain une vague surgie de nul part, je sus que c'était mon père et même si j'étais faible je fit de même. Récupéra toute ma vivacité, toute ma puissance, je pulvérisa plusieurs montres tous comme mon père qui remarqua ma présence. Zeus étant en colère que je ne soit pas mort quand il m'avait toucher avec son éclair. Il essayer de toucher mais n'y parvenez, plus tard j'aperçus Tyson qui avait comme mon père et moi ensemble ont tua une bonne vingtaine de monstre mais j'avais l'impression que plus ont les tuer plus il y en avaient. Je me demanda qui avait formait cette guerre, je vis des drakaina, des lestrygons, des taureaux au sabot dérrin, j'arrêtai avec mes pouvoirs et fonça sur un des taureaux, je le pulvérisa et je fonça sur vingt drakainas, je les décapita en un coup d'épées et je vis Grover qui joué de la flûte de Pan.

Sa va mon pote lui dit-je en tuant un lestrygons.

Ouais toi tu vas mieux on dirait.

Ouais grâce a mon père, si tu veux je me suis transformait en un gigantesque vague comme lui la fait et j'ai retrouvé toute ma vivacité.

Super !

Regarde ! Je tapa à nouveau du pied et je me transforma en une grande vague et je tua un titan qui attaquer Grover, puis je redevint normal.

Waouh ! t'es doué

Merci

Et je reparti de mon côtés. Je vis alors Thalia, je lui lança un regard, un éclair fusa vers, je frappa encore un fois et me retransforma en une vague gigantesque. Je vis à nouveaux mon père, je le suivi, je vis alors Clarisse.

Eh lui dit-je Sa va ?

Non parce que t'es là m'a t-elle répondue

Attend je t'aide

Pas question je sais me débrouillé toute seule tocard

Non regarde et je transperça un chien des Enfers qui était juste a cotés d'elle près a lui bondir dessus.

Merci

De rien

Je vis Grover à terre et je parti l'aidé.

Gov' sa va ? As tu une idée de qui aurait pu déclenché cette guerre ? Lui demandai-je.

Aucune et oui merci mon pote

Pas de quoi bon j'y vais à plus

à plus

pendant que je me battait je vis Chiron tiré des flèches sur deux lestrygons. Une drakaina me pris par surprise et réussi à m'enfoncer sa lance dans le bras, j'allai tout de suite voir Chiron lui montrer mon bras et il me dit :

Percy ne t'inquiète pas ce sont les pouvoirs de l'ophiotorus.

Quoi ? Bredouillai-je

ce sont les pouvoirs de l'ophiotorus Percy.

Je non c'est impossible de l'ichor

Oui Percy

pourquoi fallait-il que je sois immortel ? Mon père arriva près de moi et me dit :

Percy la guerre est presque fini ensuite nous discuterons de tous sa, d'accord.

D'accord

Allez vient m'aidai

Oui j'arrive

hm !

Ensemble nous tuâmes tous les montres qui rester ainsi la guerre fut enfin fini.

Je vis Rachel notre nouvel Oracle.

Salut sa va ?

Oui et toi me répondit-elle

On peut dire ça oui

pourquoi ?

Je...

Tu ?

Je suis devenu Immortel

Quoi ?

Je suis devenu Immortel

Oui sa je l'avais compris mais comment ?

L'ophiotorus

La vache qui nage

Oui si tu veux, heu... ne le dit à personne

D'accord

Bon à plus tard je doit parlais avec mon père et Zeus

OK, tu me dira quoi ?

Oui

A plus tard

je partie voir mon père je lui dit :

C'est mal ?

Non mais Zeus va croire que tu sera une menace

Je le suis toujours pour lui

Oui

C'est pour ça qu'il a voulut me tuer quand j'ai ramené l'ophiotorus

Oui mais je m'y suis opposer jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit tu tuer

Merci

Pas de quoi.

Alors dit Zeus

Alors quoi ? Lui répondit mon père

Ont le tue ou pas

Hors de question et crois tu que je tuerai mon propre fils jamais

je pensais bien que tu dirais sa

Ah oui mais tu parle de tuer mon fils et moi si je parlais de tuer ta fille tu dirais quoi ? Hein ?

Que si tu voulais la tuer ce serais la guerre.

C'est toi qui à déclenché cette guerre ?

Bien sur

résultat tu a perdu tu voulais le tuer

oui

mais tu là manquer

non quand il était dans l'eau je l'ai toucher avec un éclair

c'est pour cela qu'il saigner au front et qu'il était brûler

oui

mais il y a quelque chose dont tu n'est pas au courant

Ah oui et quel est cette chose dont je ne suis pas au courant ?

Je suis Immortel ! Lui dit-je

Ah oui voyons sa me dit Zeus en m'attrapant par le coup

Lâchez moi lui dis-je et dans un ecce de colère je me transforma en une grosse boule lumineuse et je redevins normal, le dieu des cieux me lâcha.

L'ophiotorus ?

Oui a dit Poséidon

Dis moi n'aurais tu pas eu une soudaine envie de devenir immortel ?

Quoi alors vous croyez que j'ai voulus être l'hôte de Cronos ? demandai-je

Oui répondit Zeus

Mon frère croit que TU es une menace.

Moi une menace lui dit-je

Oui répondit le frère de mon père. Il s'avança vers moi son éclair en main et ajouta

De l'ichor, hm qu'allons nous faire de toi ?

Tu ne le touchera pas dit le dieu de la mer en se mettant entre son frère et moi.

Oh ! Si nous faisons un combats juste toi Percy et moi, rien que nous qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Je me tourna vers mon père.

Heu... dis-je à Zeus

C'est oui ou non ! Déclara celui-ci

Et si je dis Non que ce passera t-il ?

Eh bien disons que mourra dans d'affreuse souffrance.

Pas question que tu touche à mon fils dis Poséidon

Ah oui, eh bien REGARDE Bien frero ! Il rit

Quoi ?

Ton fils vas mourir devant tes yeux.

Nan ! Dis-je Arrêtez de vous disputez pour rien, si vous voulez un combat seulement entre vous et moi Zeus je suis d'accord.

Hum ! Vient et toi tu peut venir juste pour regardez dit-il à l'adresse de mon père

je viens seulement pour mon fils

d'accord

Zeus conduisîmes mon père et moi dans une arène où ils faisaient les combats ou entraînements, je me mit en face du dieu des cieux.

Commençons a dit Zeus

En garde ! À dit Poséidon

Mon père mit de l'eau de mon côtés et le ciel (il n'y avait pas de toi) est devenu noir.

A vous l'honneur dis-je

Fort bien dit Zeus, mais avant je veux faire quelque chose. Il pointa son éclair et traça un carré autour du terrain et il dit à mon père.

Comme ça si tu veux participé tu ne pourras pas.

J'ai confiance en toi fiston, m'a t-il dit

Merci lui ai-je dis

Le dieu des cieux pointa ensuite son arme vers et tira. Je tapa du pied et une grande vague ce plaça devant moi comme une barrière, je réfléchissais intensément puis j'entendis dans tête, « l'eau est son point faible, utilise l'eau. » Je savais que c'était mon père qui venait de me conseiller. Alors je me concentra, j'ai fermé les yeux. Quand je les rouvrit, je vis plein d'eau autour de Zeus et moi, puis un trident se matérialisa devant moi. Alors j'envoyai toute l'eau sur le dieu et a la vitesse de la lumière, je me devant, tout près et je plantai mon trident dans son ventre. Zeus gémissant de douleur, de l'ichor coulant de son ventre, il lâcha son éclair et dit :

Tu y es parti un peu fort là.

Si j'aurais voulu vous tuez, vous auriez fait exactement la même chose ? C'est vous qui m'avais mit en colère.

Oui j'y aurais été franchement.

J'ai gagné ou perdu ?

Tu as gagné

Tandis que j'envoyai de l'eau pour guérir Zeus, mon père me rejoint et me dit :

il n'airait jamais fais ça pour toi Percé

Je sais, mais peut-être que en faisant ça il le fera pour les autres et autre que ses enfants, même ses ennemis qu'il croit qu'ils sont des menaces, moi par exemple.

Mais tu ne le connais pas Percé.

Non il ne me connais pas dit Zeus, il se leva, m'attrapa, me plaqua au sol, pris mon épée la mis contre ma gorge et dit

Toi ne t'en mêle pas

Mais je ne m'en Mêle pas mon FRERE dit mon père avec un petit rire

Bien

LE SOLEIL

Quoi ? dit Zeus

Puis il me regarda, à la base il était en train de m'étrangler lorsque je me suis transformer en une boule lumineuse qui devait être le soleil. Le dieu des cieux hurla de douleur, il me lâcha. De l'eau tourbillonner autour de moi, puis je redevins moi-même et Poséidon me demanda :

Sa va ?

Je... Je croit que oui

Je n'ai pas fini avec toi hurla Zeus

Laisse-le, il est épuisé lui dit mon père

Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir l'achevé

Je tapa à nouveau du pied croyant qu'une énorme vague allé sortir au lieux de ça une vague minuscule en sorti et parti aussitôt. Zeus me lança un nouvel éclair et je fut touché, je transforma en un arc-en-ciel et je parti loin des deux dieux. Puis je m'aperçus que j'étais près de la colonie des sangs-mêlés, alors je décida d'y retourner. Je reprit ma forme normal, et j'entra je passa devant Peules le dragon qui garde la toison d'or. J'entrai dans la Grande Maison pour voir Chiron, il me dit :

Salut Percy, comment vas tu ?

Épuisé, je viens de me battre contre Zeus mais bon sa va !

Tu tes battue contre Zeus ?

Oui heu... Chiron je doit vous dire heu...

oui ?

Je suis Immortel.

Ah je m'en douté le dieu des cieux ne se serait pas battu contre toi, autrement.

C'est aussi a cause de ça ? Demandai-je en montrant le sang couleur or qui coulait de mon bras.

Oui aussi mais tu c'est la guerre elle a été crée par

Zeus l'interrompais-je

Oui, bon Percy je vais te laissé aller te reposer vue que tu as eu une dure journée.

À plus tard Chiron

à plus tard

Et je parti vers le bungalow de Poséidon. Il avait était rebâtie, avec ces beaux coquillage, j'entra à l'intérieur et y trouva Tyson qui dormait paisiblement. Je me mis dans mon lit ferma les yeux et je repensa à tous ce qui c'était passé. Puis je sombra dans le sommeil.

Je me réveilla et vis Tyson qui continuait de me secoué pour me réveillé, une fois qu'il vit que l'étais, il arrêta.

Salut frangin chu content que tu sois revenu, mais pourquoi as tu mis autant de temps ?

Salut, j'étais avec papa et Zeus

Ah oui et ?

Je me suis battu contre le dieu des cieux

Quoi ? Alors c'est pour ça sa que tu saigne... il interrompit lui-même

Oui et pourquoi fait tu cette tête ?

C'est de l'ichor ?

Oui

Tu es Immortel ?

Oui, désoler

Quoi désoler

Bah oui désoler d'être Immortel, je ne voulais pas c'est

Gaïa et Cronos à t-il dit sans me laissé finir ma phrase

Oui, tu te souvient de Bessie enfin je veux dire l'ophiotorus ?

Oui bien sur pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est à cause de ça que je suis devenu Immortel

Mais, comment ?

Sa je n'en sais rien

Et c'est quoi ?

Quoi ?

Ces pouvoirs ?

Ah ! Les pouvoirs de touts les dieux

Quoi ?

Les pouvoirs de tous les dieux répétai-je

C'est possible ça ?

Apparemment oui

Waouh !

Tu viens on va manger

Oui, mon frère est IMMORTEL !

Chut ! Dis rien s'il te plais

D'accord

nous sortîmes pour allez au petit déjeuné, je m'étais à peine assis à la table de Poséidon que j'eus la surprise de voir Grover, Annabeth et :

Clarisse ?

Et oui tocard me répondit-elle

Je.. Je pourrais vous parlez après s'il vous plais ?

Oui bien sur ! Dirent-il d'une même voix.

À tout à l'heure

à toute à l'heure !

Tyson et moi mangions la moitié de notre assiette et l'autre nous la jetions au feu pour notre père. Ensuite nous allions au lac pour y faire du canoë-kayak, quand Annabeth et Grover arrivèrent. Et Biquet m'a dit :

Chiron organise un capture l'étendard !

Ah bon et quand ?

Ce soire

OK, je vais allez m'entraîner

D'accord

T'as pas besoin dit Tyson

Si oh que si

OK va-s'y

A plus

A plus

Je reparti vers mon bungalow mettre mon armure et je partie dans l'arène. Je m'entraîna toute la journée, quand la conque sonna l'heure du dîner, je parti ranger mon armure, remis Turbulence dans sa forme de stylo et je parti vers le pavillon réfectoire. Je mangea à toute vitesse pour pouvoir m'entraîner encore un peu. Lorsque la conque sonna une deuxième fois pour indiquer que le capture l'étendard aller commencer, je parti avec mon équipe dans la forêt prendre place. La conque sonna une troisième fois pour indiqué que le jeu pouvait commencer, je parti tout de suite et évitant les coup d'épées pour ne pas être blesser. Je parvint à arriver jusqu'à l'étendard rouge, car le mien était bleu, je touchai à peine que douze chasseresses m'entouraient. Je me battais comme un chef, évitant toutes les flèches, je blessa trois d'entre elle. Quand Thalia vit ça j'esquivai un de ses éclairs, heureusement parce que si je ne l'aurai pas fait je serai griller. Alors toutes les chasseresses sauf Thalia reculèrent, et nous nous lançâmes dans un combat sans merci. Je parais avec mon épée toutes les de la fille de Zeus, alors en colère elle lâcha son arc et elle pris son bouclier et sa lance. Pendants dix minutes nous nous battîmes sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle est réussi à me désarmer. Alors elle m'enfonça sa lance dans le ventre, je gémis de douleur et je là pris par la taille et je lança Thalia contre le tronc d'un arbre ce qui faillis le cassé. Je récupérai Turbulence et je fonça sur elle, de peur la fille de Zeus recula et je mis un pied sur sa poitrine en signe que j'avais gagné, à présent le capture l'étendard avait cessé et tous les sangs-mêlés nous regarder. Puis d'un coup je sentis une douleur insupportable au niveau où Thalia avait enfoncer sa lance, je plaqua aussitôt une main sur la blessure, reculant et tombant à genoux, je vis Annabeth courir vers moi, elle dit alors :

Percy laisse moi voir

Tu me promet que tu m'aimeras toujours tel que je suis ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Regarde, lui dis-je en retirant ma main, quand elle vis l'ichor, elle me regarda et elle me dit

Tu es ..

Oui l'interrompis-je

Mais pourquoi ne nous la tu pas dis ?

J'ai... Essayais... Mais j'ai... Complètement ou... Oublié, à cause.. du jeu.

Oui d'accord, mais sa ne s'oublie pas ça quand même, et qui est au courant ?

Mon père... Zeus, Chi... Chiron... Et Tyson.

Mais alors c'est dont tu devais nous parler avant que Grover ne te dise qu'il y avait capture l'étendard ?

Oui

Et c'est pour cela aussi que Tyson à dit « tu n'en a pas besoin » ?

Oui

Que quelqu'un aille chercher Chiron et vite. À dit Thalia.

De toutes façon... Ton père... Voulait me... Tuer..

Ce ne sera pas maintenant que tu mourras.

Qui te dit qu'il mourra ? Est intervenue Annabeth

Personne mais on ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver.

Oui c'est vrai

Que ce passe t-il ici ? Demanda Chiron

C'est Percy. Répondit la fille d'Athéna

Reculez !

Chi... dis-je

Comment ?

Moi ! Dit Thalia

Vous vous êtes battu ?

Ou.. I. répondais-je. Puis je vis une gigantesque vague et entendis :

Percy ? C'était Tyson

Ty... Son ! Répondais-je

Percy ?

Il est là lui répondit Chiron

Percy ? Qu'est ce qui... il s'interrompit lui-même en voyant que je gisait au sol blessé.

Ty...

Qui ?

Tha... Lia... Ne... Fait... Rien

Si tu le dis

Percy il va falloir que tu t'accroche sa va secoué

D'a... Ccord...

Il me pris sur son dos et se mis à galopé vers la grande maison où il me soigna puis je reparti vers le bungalow de Poséidon et y retrouva Tyson m'attendant.

Sa va ? Me demanda t-il

Mieux ! Répondis-je. Et toi ?

Bien, pourquoi vous êtes vous battu ?

Eh bien c'est Thalia qui à commencer, elle a faillit me tuer avec un de ses éclairs, alors toues les chasseresses ont reculer et nous avons commencer à nous battre.

Oui mais je croyais que tu étais devenu plus rapide et tous ça ?

Oui je le suis mais j'ai besoin d'entraînement, je te l'ai dis.

Oui je sais. Soupira t-il

Bonne nuit, je suis crever moi.

Bonne nuit frangin.

Je me mis dans mon lit, mais je m'étais à peine allonger que je me redressa aussi vite et je pris mon téléphone. Puis je l'alluma et vis qu'il n'était que dix heures un quart, puis je vis la photo d'Annabeth qu'elle m'avait envoyer pendant que j'étais en deuxième années de la colonie des sangs-mêlés. Ensuite j'éteignais mon téléphone, et m'endormis.


End file.
